


State of Admiration

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Secret Admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Admiration

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions owns everything, except my thoughts about what the boys should really be doing... I'll clean them up and put them away when I'm done playing with them. 

WARNING: NC-17...graphic descriptions of sex between consenting adult men. If you're not 18, stop reading now. 

Note: This story (if you could call it that...it's pretty weak on *anything* but sex...) is dedicated to and for Sarah and Cybel, and whoever else out there was giving me a bad time about a G story. This one most definitely *isn't*... Comments, etc. are always welcomed and appreciated. Pass around to your heart's content, but keep the headers at the top. Michelle, feel free to archive. 

## State of Admiration

(a sequel of sorts for Secret Admirer)  
by Kim Gasper and Donna

 

__

Jim cupped Blair's face in his hand, and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. 

Blair opened his mouth under Jim's, and allowed the other man's tongue entrance, to tangle and play with his own. Jim groaned into Blair's mouth as the rough velvet of Blair's tongue rubbing against his; felt his head spin with the intoxicating mix of scents, sounds and tastes. Blair tasted of wine, chicken, tomato...spices and herbs. Under that he could taste a darker mix of salt, sweetness and some bitterness. He could smell the excitement and arousal of the man he held in his arms...and the sounds of their mouths meeting wetly, combined with the sounds of cloth rubbing cloth, where their bodies were meeting--it was nearly enough to undo him right then. He broke the kiss then, to draw that full lower lip into his mouth and suck on it...let go to run his tongue around and across those lush lips. Blair teased with the tip of his own tongue, following the same path on Jim's mouth. Jim felt that tongue trace lower then, following his jawline down toward his ear. He tipped his head slightly to the side, allowing Blair to lick down around his throat, and back up to his mouth again. His own mouth went dry at the thought of tasting so much of Blair; the next moment he was nibbling his way down the side of Blair's neck. The younger man groaned as Jim sucked on the skin of his neck; the sound caused something to give in Jim, and he bit down hard on the tender flesh. 

"Oh!" Blair jerked slightly, but Jim was already lapping at the bite with his tongue, removing the sting of it. "Ohhh...yeah, Jim." Blair groaned again as Jim bit along his neck, little love bites that didn't sting so much as pinch--just enough to further his arousal. 

"Like that, do you?" Jim growled as he raised his head. Blair stared at him with eyes hot with desire, and ground his pelvis into Jim's. The bigger man moaned and pushed back, feeling the tug and pull of cloth on cloth against flesh. He felt his cock throb through his slacks, and felt Blair's throb against him in answer. "Yeah, I guess you do." He reached down between them and began rubbing Blair's hard cock with his hand, stroking in an up and down motion. Blair splayed his legs a little wider, and hung on to Jim's arms for support. Jim leaned down to capture Blair's mouth in another white-hot kiss, continuing to rub at his erection all the while. 

"I need you, Jim..." Blair muttered against his mouth, hands reaching to unfasten the buttons on Jim's shirt. He pushed the shirt off Jim's shoulders, running his palms and fingertips all along the exposed skin, delighting in the feel of hard muscle under his hands. 

"Oh, baby...yes..." Jim skimmed his hands down Blair's sides until they reached they reached the bottom of his shirt, then he grasped both sides, and gave a vicious tug. The buttons popped off, flying everywhere, and the shirt separated instantly. Jim drew it off the smaller man's body, reveling in the feel of Blair's generous mat of hair against his own chest. 

Blair moaned, "You're going to ....owe me a new shirt..." 

"Gladly," Jim returned, breathing the word against Blair's lips. His hands moved next to the buttons on Blair's jeans, and he began pulling at them. Blair already had his slacks undone and open, and was rubbing Jim's hard cock through the silky material of his boxers. Jim stepped away from Blair slightly then, to push his own pants off; then knelt to draw Blair's jeans down his legs. Blair stood, legs splayed wide, and watched as Jim--his partner, now lover--knelt before him and took his cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes as Jim's mouth closed over him, the sensations of hot and wet causing shudders to run through him. He grabbed a hold of Jim's head, and began thrusting into his mouth, holding Jim steady. Jim relaxed his throat as much as he was able, and opened his mouth wide, glad to receive the thrusts. Blair began to pick up speed, fucking Jim's mouth faster and faster. Jim grasped Blair around the hips and pulled him a little closer, then ran a finger up and down the crack of Blair's ass. He heard Blair give a little gasp of...? Surprise? Pleasure? when he inserted a finger into Blair's anus. The little opening flared open, then tightened immediately around him, causing a groan as he thought about how it would feel tightening around his cock. 

A sudden tightening of Blair's muscles, and Jim could smell his essence almost before it was there. Hot, salty, slightly bitter. Blair spurted into his mouth several times, coming long and hard. "Ahhh...Jim...oh, God..." By the time he was able to verbalize his warning it was too late, Jim had already taken all he'd offered and swallowed it. He was still sucking on him gently, milking any residual left. Blair felt Jim's tongue running gently over his now-flaccid penis and balls, and the warm wet sensation set him to tingling all over again. He pushed Jim back from him slightly. 

"Hey, big guy...what about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"You seem to have a swelling that needs some attention." Blair tugged on Jim to stand back up. 

"Yeah, I guess I do. Think you could help me?" 

"I can try...want to lay on the couch?" 

"Oh, yeah...you want top or bottom?" 

"Top, I think..." Blair reached up and kissed Jim, savoring the taste of himself on Jim's tongue. He felt his cock stirring again at the erotic flavor. Jim pushed him to the couch, and pulled him down on him, with Blair ending up in a semi-straddling position over Jim's hips. 

He leaned over the bigger man, and sought Jim's mouth; attacked it with teeth, lips and tongue. Jim was like a drug in his system; the more he had, the more he wanted; the more he wanted, the more he needed. His fingers began pulling at Jim's nipples, pinching and pulling gently at them. He could feel Jim's cock twitching and throbbing under him, and ground his own rapidly-stiffening cock against it. Jim moaned as their cocks made contact with one another, rubbing hotly. The tip of Jim's cock was glistening with pre-ejaculate, and the moisture added a sensation of gliding as flesh caressed flesh. 

Blair continued his exploration of Jim's nipples, adding his teeth and tongue to the task. He licked at each tight pink bud, swirling his tongue round and round, coating each one with saliva. Then he blew air across them, watching the tight little buds harden further. Finally, he scraped his teeth across them, gently taking hold of one or the other, and tugging, before soothing it again with his tongue. Jim moaned and sobbed, pushing his hips wildly up against Blair. Jim's own hands were placed, one on Blair's hip, the other now wrapped around Blair's cock, stroking him. 

"Oh, God, Blair...I need to be inside you...let me fuck you..." 

"Mmmm...yeah, man...Oh, yeah...like that, oh, Jim..." Blair moaned as Jim shifted slightly and began to rub their cocks together, holding them both clasped in his hands, allowing the tug of gravity to assist him in stroking them both, together up and down. "Faster, Jim..." Blair began moving his hips faster against Jim. 

"Easy, baby....not without me...I want you, Blair," Jim let go of Blair, then reached a finger up to Blair's mouth. "Suck," He commanded. Blair stared into his eyes, seeing his own heat mirrored there, and sucked on the finger as commanded. He gasped then when he felt that finger probing his anus, pushing into it. He leaned forward on Jim a little, and willed his body to relax. 

"....Jim..." He panted as the finger began thrusting into him gently, stretching him out. Jim added another finger then, and Blair gasped at the entry, moaning as Jim started moving them faster. "Oh yeah, like that...faster, lover, faster..." Blair began moving against the fingers, nearly crying aloud when Jim added a third one. Blair felt his hips moving as if on their own...he pushed against the fingers that were inside him, riding them as fast as he was able. He flung his head back, fucking himself on Jim's hand, and Jim watched in awe until he was ready to burst with need and want. He pulled his fingers away from Blair, who gasped with the loss of stimulation. 

"I want to fuck you...not finger-fuck you," Jim nearly growled the words as Blair moaned slightly. 

"Oh, yeah...right now...hurry, Jim...hurry..." Blair spat into his hand and reached down to coat Jim's cock with the saliva. "Now, lover..." He shifted his body, guiding Jim's cock to his entrance. "Okay..." He breathed, and felt Jim push up. "Oh...GOD!" 

"Yesssss...." Jim hissed as he felt the tight channel closing around him. He wasn't going to last long like this. It was so hot...so tight...he could feel Blair's pulse racing, it felt like staccato beats against his own pounding pulse. 

"Now, Jim...fuck me now..." Blair ground the words out, locking gazes with Jim. He pushed against the bigger man, seeking a rhythm; wanting to ride, and ride hard. 

Jim pushed up against him, moving slickly within Blair. They found a rhythm--counter-matched to each other, and began to move, pounding faster and harder as they both approached the edge. Jim grasped Blair's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Blair leaned forward to kiss Jim, nipping at his lips, adding the additional pressure to his cock. The shift in position caused Jim's cock to hit against his prostrate, and Blair jerked and groaned as the pleasurable sensation knifed through him. "Yes, Jim...harder, lover...oh, yeah, right there..." He broke away from Jim's mouth long enough to moan a bit, then dove back in. He could feel the build-up inside of him...and began moving faster against Jim, pushing down on him as hard as he could manage, thrusting against Jim's hand on the up- stroke. He felt his balls contract, and gave a groan as the hot milky fluid spurted from him, coating both their hands, and Jim's chest and abdomen. 

Jim felt Blair's orgasm take him, and groaned as the muscles clenched around his throbbing cock. He gave a monster thrust, and buried himself inside Blair, shooting his seed deep inside his lover. "Oh God, oh baby...Jesus...Chief..." Jim groaned around as he shuddered to the completion of his climax. "God, Yes." 

Jim held Blair down against him, until he began to soften. When his cock began to slip out he loosed Blair's hips, and the younger man collapsed forward against him, a long sigh accompanying him. "Man, that was *so* good..." 

"Mmm..." Jim felt like every muscle in his body was now made of putty, loose and barely connected. He sighed in contentment as he felt Sandburg's hair flowing across his chest and arm, and raised a hand up to stroke it lovingly. 

"I guess you're not mad," He heard Blair's voice, sounding far away. 

"About what?" Jim could barely form the words. 

"Me saying I'm in love with you." 

"Did you say it yet? I didn't hear it." Jim caressed the silky hair, smoothing his thumbs over Blair's cheekbones. Blair pushed himself into a sitting position, and looked at his lover. 

"I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, Chief. Happy Valentine's day." Jim pulled Blair back down to him, and claimed his mouth in a kiss.   
  


* * *

  


Monday dragged. For one of the few times in his life that Jim could remember he wanted to be at home rather than at work. Why? Blair was at home... 

He'd looked so tempting this morning, curled onto his side, pillow squashed up under him. Jim had barely been able to restrain himself, wanted to take him then and there, and claim that elusive spirit for his own. He'd spent the weekend marking Blair as his--the younger man bore several spots along his neck and throat where Jim had bitten him a little too hard; sucked a little too long. When Jim tried to apologize for it, Blair had merely pointed him in the direction of the bathroom mirror, and pointed out Jim's own battle-marks. //And what sweet battle it was...// He felt a tightening in his groin and groaned. Hadn't he had enough? They alternately made love, or fucked--depending on the roughness accompanying it--all weekend, all over the loft. //We must have hit every single piece of furniture in the place. Except...// Jim stood up suddenly as it occurred to him that one place had gone unused, and he was over-due for a lunch break. He walked over to Simon's office, and rapped on the door before sticking his head in. 

"Hey, Simon--I left some files at home. I'm gonna go grab some lunch, and pick them up. Be back in a bit." 

"Alright, Jim. See you later."   
  


* * *

  


Blair started in surprise as he heard the key in the lock. What was Jim doing home this time of day? He opened his mouth to greet his lover, but as Jim came through the door the greeting died on his lips; brain and body kicking into overdrive as he saw the heat and desire reflected on Jim's face, in his eyes. Jim slammed the door behind him, and slid the bolt home. "I want you, Chief...gotta have you...now," he said, without preamble, as he crossed the room in several quick paces. 

Blair pushed back in his chair, and began to stand up. He got out, "Okay, Jim, we--" before he was cut off. Jim took in the shorts and T-shirt the younger man was wearing, and licked his lips. Blair gazed up at him, noting the sizeable erection pressing against Jim's pants. "Jim?" 

"Now, Chief," Jim managed hoarsely, sweeping Blair's papers off the table with one arm, grabbing Blair with the other. He sat the surprised man on the edge of the table, and claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss while he began working Blair's shorts down. Blair gasped into Jim's mouth as the heat of his body was transferred to Blair's. He could feel the large body pressing into him...his tongue was gliding sensuously along Blair's, tangling together over and over... He felt a draft of air against his chest, and felt Jim pull away, and his T-shirt removed. Jim quickly yanked his own clothing off, and returned to Blair, nipping and his lips and neck, pinching at his nipples. 

Blair found himself getting aroused; this was sudden, but welcome. He moved his hands to Jim's chest, and was struck by the eroticism as they played with each other's nipples; hard cocks rubbing against each other. Blair leaned back slightly, and Jim followed him, grinding his pelvis into Blair's, who's hips bucked at the sensations. Jim pulled away then, and looked around him frantically. 

"Lube?" he rasped in a strange voice. 

"Use spit," Blair gasped. 

Jim nodded and spat on his fingers a couple of times, augmenting it with the pre-cum that was oozing from his own cock. He slicked his fingers up, and pulled Blair's legs up over his shoulders, thrusting two fingers in suddenly. Blair moaned and bucked against him, writhing and groaned as Jim worked the fingers in and out quickly. He gasped when Jim pulled his fingers out, and watched the older man as he repeated the lubing on his cock, spitting into his hand several times. Blair reached down and added his own juices, which were beginning to ooze. Cock slick and ready Jim drew Blair's legs back up, and pressed the head against Blair's entrance. He took a deep breath and thrust himself in, sheathing himself to the root. Blair gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain, and groaned when Jim started to move. "No...wait, please...give me a minute..." He wiggled under Jim slightly, then looked up at him. "Give it your best shot, lover." He challenged in a sultry voice. 

Jim gave a shout and pulled himself almost completely out, slamming himself back into Blair. "Oh God, Chief...I'm gonna fuck you...till you scream for me..." 

"Give me all you've got....ahhh...oh, god, Jim...harder...yes...that's it, harder...fuck me, Jim!" Blair pushed his hips up, meeting the hard frantic rhythm thrust for thrust. Jim watched through hooded eyes as Blair began pumping his own cock in time to his rough movements; thought he'd never seen anything as arousing as his lover masturbating himself while he took him. He pounded into Blair even faster then, watching the younger man pump himself furiously. He felt Blair's body begin to tighten around him, and groaned...//Not yet...// Blair's sphincter muscle spasmed and clenched around him as Blair orgasmed, spurting fluid against both of their bodies; Jim felt himself drawn in, could feel himself beginning to burst...he came with a shout, clutching Blair to him.   
  


"Wow." A short time later, spent but satiated, Blair and Jim sat on the couch, cuddling. Blair leaned into Jim, and stroked his forehead, uttering that comment. "You want to tell me what that was all about? Not that I minded, but still..." 

Jim grinned at him. "I got to thinking about this weekend, and all the different places we made love...and remembered the one place we hadn't. You're worse than an addiction, Chief...I have to have you to survive. I came home to get my fix." 

"Nice to know I'm useful in some way, man." 

"Oh, many ways, Chief. Count on it." 

"Well, I'm glad you came home, lover. Now, about lunch..." Blair leaned over and whispered in Jim's ear, grinning when the bigger man shouted in laughter...   
  


* * *

Email the authors with comments.

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
